Digital Descent
Digital Descent is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Viprin and verified by Combined. It is the official sequel to Artificial Ascent and features 18 different creators, with many of them from the Artificial Ascent team along with a few new additions. It is currently #36 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Cadrega CitySunset Sandstorm (#37) and below Step to Hell (#35). Gameplay * 0-3% (Codex): '''Like in Artificial Ascent, Codex built the first part. The level starts off with a simple normal-speed cube section that later changes into half-speed, with many jump orbs scattered around. This part is not too difficult, as most trap orbs are marked with an X and the timings are not too harsh. * '''4-7% (Kips): '''Kips' part consists of a pretty tricky normal-speed ball segment with a lot of moving platforms and obstacles. It requires good timing and is designed in his signature cartoon-like block design, with blocks moving from the borders to the middle. There are no traps and only a few jump orbs need to be hit throughout the section. * '''8-11% (Nasgubb): '''As the screen turns white, Nasgubb's part appears. Notably harder than the previous two parts, this part is a half-speed mini ship sequence, with many tight spaces and gravity portals to skillfully get through. The entire part is also significantly darker than the previous two, although the many glowing objects help the player navigate through. * '''12-16% (Terron): '''Terron's part begins with a half speed spider segment, where the player needs to pass through a tight section full of pillars with small gaps. This then leads to a double speed mixed dual section, potentially referencing to his part in Artificial Ascent. A dual ship/wave mixed dual will take the player to a cube portal, and the part ends with the player passing along a platform with Terron's name, and then a red jump orb which brings the player to the next part of the level. * '''17-23% (AbstractDark): The music hits the drop as the player enters AbstractDark's part. This part starts with a futuristic blue styled quadruple speed spider section. The player is required to hit multiple jump and dash orbs to make it through. His part then slows down to double speed and changes color to red as the player enters a UFO segment featuring a few gravity changes, and then a short wave appears where the player must maneuver through large spinning hazards. The speed changes to triple speed partway through the wave, and then the wave briefly becomes a ship before entering the next part. * 23-30% (Samifying): '''Samifying's part includes multiple form changes that happen at a fast pace, with not all of the form portals visible. It begins with a quick quadruple speed ball section that leads to a cube with a row of trap jump orbs. The player then becomes a ship, having to fly through a circular path resembling that seen in God Eater. This then leads to a short but tight straight-flying segment. After one mini-cube jump, the player is transported to a very brief UFO segment, and then a tight mini wave segment. The part ends with a short ball and cube, and the text "Samy Out" and "GL!" * '''31-37% (Manix648): '''Manix's part starts as a triple-speed dual wave segment with multiple size changes and safe platforms that the player can land on. The wave ends with both waves hitting a dash orb which brings them to a double-speed spider part. The spider section somewhat resembles TOE III in terms of gameplay, with the spider having to teleport on and off of slanted blocks. The player is then presented with a tight triple-speed flying section with multiple gravity changes and the decorations switching colors from white and black multiple times over. One final red orb that the player must hit as a mini cube leads to the next part. * '''38-42% (Viprin): '''Viprin's part begins with a short but tight double-speed mini UFO segment which leads to a slightly longer ball section with very difficult timings. After the ball is a half and shortly afterward normal speed wave section in which the player needs to spam, and then, as a triple-speed mini-wave, avoid a few spikes using D-blocks. After this is a short double-speed mini ship section, followed by a half-speed mini-robot where the player needs to jump into two gravity portals on the ceiling and floor to avoid spikes. His part ends with a cube section and a red jump pad which leads into TheDevon's part. * '''43-49% (TheDevon): '''TheDevon's part starts with the player thrown into a long and confusing cube section, riddled with fake jump orbs and speed changes that they should be aware of. After the cube, the player comes to a very tight wave section with dash orbs, size portals and invisible gravity portals to help the player through angled pathways. The part ends with the wave becoming a cube at normal speed preparing for the next part. * '''50-56% (Etzer): This part is filled with different game mode changes and very Etzer-like background effects. It begins with a quadruple speed mini ship sequence with a single green jump orb in order to get to a very quick mini wave segment into an equally short robot and spider segment after that. Another robot jump takes the player to a straight fly, which leads to a wave section that transitions into another UFO segment with an additional two jump orbs, and a triple and later quadruple speed maneuver flying segment, as well as a brief double-speed wave segment, finish the part. * '57-62 (Loogiah): '''Loogiah's part starts off with a quadruple-speed UFO with multiple gravity changes and some moving objects. This leads to a triple-speed ship sequence with tight spaces, more gravity changes, speed changes and even more moving gameplay. The second half of the part consists of a dual triple-speed cube section where the player needs to hit a pair of reverse dash orbs followed by a brief but tight wave section. The part is designed similarly to -Grindfury- by Hinds and Loogiah himself. * '''63-68% (LazerBlitz): '''Designed in his typical style, LazerBlitz's part starts with a quadruple-speed ship sequence. Here, the player needs to pass through two tight pillars with gravity portals inside them. This then leads onto a cube with a pink orb timing along with some gameplay that requires a small amount of memorization, and then a dash orb leads to a ball section with difficult timings that slowly speeds up. The part ends with a semi-auto cube section, where the player only has to hit a few jump rings. * '''69-75% (G4lvatron): '''Right after this semi-auto section comes G4lvatron's part which contains a quadruple speed straight fly sequence followed by a green jump orb and a reverse dash orb that need to be hit in order to reach the spider right afterward. This tight triple-speed spider segment is followed by a short normal-speed ship sequence and a quadruple-speed UFO segment with a couple of jump orbs and gravity portals mixed in with regular jumps. Finally, a wave section, starting at triple-speed and normal size and ending at normal-speed and mini, with gameplay involving both types of dash orbs appears and takes the player into the next section of the level. * '''76-81% (KrmaL): '''KrmaL's part starts with an awkward transition into a quadruple speed mini wave segment via a dash orb. This mini-wave is very tight and requires some well-timed clicks. The mini-wave transitions into a regular wave segment, in which the player must hit two custom orbs in order to deactivate the two gravity portals located in the narrow passageway up ahead. The player must then go through a short wave spam segment which leads to a mini cube section with game-play reminiscent of Heartbeat and Black Blizzard. His part ends after the mini cube segment is completed. * '''82-85% (Vlacc): '''Vlacc's part is colored to the brim with orange/pink and consists entirely of a tight half speed ship sequence, with a few gravity and size changes along the way. Throughout the whole part, both static and moving hazardous sawblades will appear as threats that the player must skillfully avoid by taking more awkward routes than the ones visible at first sight. * '''86-88% (Serponge): '"SERP" can be seen in the background indicating his part, and the whole theme revolves around inner workings of a factory falling apart. His part consists of a half-speed UFO section that begins with the player having to time jump orbs while obstructions block the player's vision occasionally. After this, the player needs to navigate through moving pillars lined with spikes with dots flashing in and out of existence all over the place. * '''89-93% (Hinds): '''Hinds's part consists of a long normal-speed cube section with a lot of timing involved. The part contains numerous jump orbs that should be timed precisely along with some fake lining to mess with the player. While it contains lots of 2.1 decoration, it retains a very 1.9 feel to it, as many of Hinds's levels do. * '''94-100% (Rustam): '''Rustam's part starts with a double-speed cube section where the player has to hit some jump orbs with timing in order to reach multiple platforms placed throughout the segment. This then leads to a very short half-speed mini-wave spam segment followed by a double-speed ball segment with some more timings and a UFO segment with some gravity changes and art resembling skeleton arms sticking out of the ground and ceiling likewise. A final normal-speed mini-cube section then emerges and contains a few more jump orb timings becoming big. The player must hit two more green orbs before being presented with the last triple spike. Then, the level ends with an end logo built by Terron. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 666000. * The level contains 153,270 objects. * Combined has claimed that Digital Descent is his hardest demon yet, meaning it is even harder than its predecessor Artificial Ascent. It still sits above it to this day. However, it was moved below the latter in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List due to part of the gameplay being inconsistently easy. But after the buff-date, it was moved above Artificial Ascent. * In the old verification video, Combined used the icons of Hinds, one of the creators, as a way to dedicate the level to his friend. * Three parts were remade from the original version that was planned for release. Codex's part was changed to a more Artificial Ascent-like style in which he also had a part, Kips' was changed from a more cartoon-like cube section to a technological look to better fit the theme of the level, and Nasgubb's part was changed from a robot segment to a ship sequence for unknown reasons. **Etzer's part also had a minor change, in the beginning, changing the mini UFO segment to a mini ship sequence in order to make it a bit harder. * Viprin himself stated on Twitter that the level (aside from TheDevon and Etzer's parts) were to be buffed. This came off a request by Combined who wanted the levels inconsistent difficulty reduced, and so asked for the level to be buffed. The buff-date was verified by Combined on September 26. * The level started out as the #1 Demon, above Erebus. However, it was quickly moved down to 6th below Artificial Ascent, due to protests from many about its difficulty. After the buff-date, it was moved to 4th place, just below Yatagarasu. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Top 150 Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels